Vida incompleta
by Drolope
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si vivieses toda tu vida con la extraña sensación de estar olvidando algo, o a alguien, muy importante? ¿Qué pasaría si intuyeses que tu familia te oculta la verdad? Donna Noble a veces siente ganas de llorar, aunque no sabe por qué...
1. Matrimonio

- ¡Somos asquerosamente ricos, Shaun!

Me reí como una histérica y me lancé a los brazos de mi marido, sabiendo que no me dejaría caer. Él rió alegremente, sosteniendo en su mano izquierda el boleto de lotería premiado.

- Con esto podremos comenzar una nueva vida juntos, cariño.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y comencé a parlotear incansablemente sobre todo lo que quería comprar. El día anterior había vivido una boda de ensueño, ni siquiera Neris pudo estropearla. Había sido el día más feliz de mi vida…

Shaun finalmente me depositó suavemente sobre el suelo. Cogió su teléfono móvil y comenzó a llamar emocionado a su madre mientras yo, algo abstraída, dejaba la mirada perdida, pensativa y repentinamente silenciosa. ¿Realmente había sido el día más feliz de mi vida?

Por supuesto que lo había sido, me repliqué a mí misma, ligeramente molesta. Había sido el día de mi boda, el día más importante de mi vida. Por fin había logrado algo grande, algo tan grande que casi daba vértigo. Sin embargo, sabía que no tenía de qué preocuparme, puesto que tenía la seguridad tranquila y serena de que él no me dejaría caer.

Giré la vista y contemplé al hombre que tenía a mi lado, llevándome un pequeño… sobresalto. ¿Había sido un sobresalto?

Me dirigí hacia la encimera de la cocina y comencé a prepararme un té, caminando con pasos tambaleantes. De repente me sentía un poco mareada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, cielo?- me preguntó Shaun, pasándome los brazos por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza ligeramente sobre mi cuello.

El contacto de Shaun, cálido y firme, me hizo sentir mejor.

- Sí, no te preocupes, solo es una jaqueca. Neris debió ponerme algo en la bebida- bromeé, riéndome despreocupadamente.

Shaun asintió, aliviado, y comenzó a teclear en su móvil los números de otro familiar o amigo al que alegraría con la noticia de que nos habíamos convertido en dos personas condenadamente ricas. Estaba siendo un día maravilloso, y quería a Shaun. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de darle vueltas al ligero sobresalto que había tenido hacia unos momentos.

Me acomodé sobre el sofá del salón y coloqué la taza humeante de té sobre la mesita, una vez estuvo lista. Reflexioné sobre esa sensación. Había sido como si me hubiera sorprendido de verle, como si hubiese esperado que hubiera sido… otro hombre. ¿Otro hombre?

No había muchos hombres en mi vida, aparte de Shaun y el abuelo. Me di la vuelta, tras beber unos sorbos de té, y contemplé a mi marido durante un rato. En ese momento se reía, dándole la buena noticia a su amigo John. Yo suspiré, diciéndome a mí misma que era feliz. Por fin había encontrado a alguien que me quería.

- Soy feliz- murmuré.

Me sorprendió un poco oírme a mí misma decirlo en voz alta, aunque me sentí un poco mejor. Era feliz.

…

- Es una habitación preciosa.

- ¿Acaso dudabas de mi buen gusto?

Ambos nos reímos, cogidos de la mano, y observamos juntos nuestro nuevo cuarto.

Ya había pasado un mes desde la boda. Habíamos decidido invertir el dinero y nos habíamos mudado a una casa amplia y agradable en la mejor zona de Chiswick. Yo había estado ilusionada, riendo y dando brincos todo el rato de aquí para allá, comunicándole a los decoradores qué era exactamente lo que quería. Y ahora mismo teníamos el resultado ante nuestros ojos.

- Las paredes son de un color azul muy bonito- comentó Shaun, mirando cada detalle de la habitación y sentándose en el centro de nuestra cama de dosel.

Realmente lo eran. Había sido muy quisquillosa con los decoradores y les había pedido un tono muy particular de azul. Cuando observaba aquellas paredes con fijeza sentía un conjunto de emociones muy extrañas. Eran una mezcla de alegría, de acogedora calidez, aunque en alguna ocasión me sorprendí mirándolas y sintiendo unas ganas ridículas de echarme a llorar. Quizá echaba de menos mi casa, me decía a mí misma. Estaba comenzando una nueva vida, era normal que tardase un tiempo en acostumbrarme a vivir separada del abuelo y de mamá, por muy pesada que fuera siempre.

Me acomodé junto a mi marido en nuestra nueva cama y contemplé nuestra habitación, con sus hermosos muebles de madera y sus paredes azules.

Shaun apoyó su mano sobre la mía y me miró a los ojos, sonriendo de una forma pícara que conocía muy bien.

- Creo que es hora de estrenar esta cama- me dijo, lanzándose sobre mí. Yo me reí, alegre, hasta que él me hizo callar con un beso.

- Me encanta tu cuerpo, Donna- susurró Shaun suavemente, acariciando mi brazo-. Es como un mar surcado de estrellas.

- No sigas por ahí, guaperas. Esta noche estoy muy cansada, ¡y no vas a pillar cacho de nuevo!

Me levanté de la cama soltando una gran carcajada mientras Shaun se enfurruñaba y se daba la vuelta. De todas formas no pudo engañarme; le había visto sonreír por el rabillo del ojo antes de girarse.

Realmente era un hombre estupendo.

Cogí mi bata de seda blanca, que estaba colgada sobre el pequeño sillón de nuestro cuarto, y la coloqué sobre mi cuerpo desnudo, cálido y suave tras el contacto con Shaun. Me abroché los botones mientras cruzaba el pasillo, bajaba las escaleras y llegaba a la cocina, que encontré sumida en la oscuridad. Hacía unos minutos que había pasado la medianoche. Abrí la puerta corredera y salí a nuestro bonito jardín trasero. Me apoyé sobre una tumbona y aspiré una bocanada de aire nocturno y fresco. Era una hermosa noche de verano y la temperatura era ideal. Me sentía inmensamente relajada.

De repente sentí el impulso de ver las estrellas, no las que había mencionado Shaun, sino las de verdad, las que estaban ahí arriba. Esos pequeños puntitos brillantes del cielo que tanto entusiasmaban a mi abuelo.

Alcé la vista, sonriendo sin darme cuenta. Sin embargo, no pude encontrarlas. El cielo era una gran mancha negra donde solo se podía atisbar media luna. De pronto recordé que desde esta zona no se podían divisar las estrellas, la polución de la ciudad las ocultaba. Y, sin saber por qué, sentí un vacío en mi interior tan amargo y repentino que los ojos me escocieron y se me llenaron de lágrimas. Esta nueva casa era maravillosa, Shaun era maravilloso, pero desde aquí no podría ver las estrellas nunca más.

- Donna Temple-Noble, eres una tonta- me dije a mí misma, secándome los ojos con la manga de la bata.

Me puse en pie y me reí nerviosamente por lo ridículo de la situación. Mi vida era un perfecto cuento de hadas, no podía quejarme. Mi marido me quería, mi casa era fantástica, incluso podía tomarme con calma la búsqueda de trabajo; el dinero no era un problema.

Sonreí tímidamente, sintiéndome mucho mejor tras haber analizado la situación y lo irracional de mi actitud. Entré de nuevo en casa para reunirme con el hombre con quien compartía mi vida. Iba a ser muy feliz. Lo sería.


	2. Familia

- ¿Te gusta, abuelo?

- Es fantástico, Donna, muchas gracias.

El abuelo se acercó y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Yo reí alegremente mientras contemplábamos, orgullosos, su nuevo telescopio. El antiguo se había roto y yo había decidido comprarle el mejor de la tienda de astrología. Bien sabía Dios que se lo merecía.

Comenzó a evaluarlo, mirándolo emocionado, mientras yo extendía una vieja esterilla sobre la hierba de la colina y me sentaba sobre ella. Me encantaba hacerle visitas al abuelo a mi antigua casa. A mi hogar.

- Pero no deberías haberte molestado, cariño.

- ¡Oye, no digas eso! Ya sabes que no es ninguna molestia. Siempre pensé que cuando fuera mayor habría ahorrado lo suficiente para que pudieras tener una vejez tranquila, y gracias a ese boleto de lotería por fin he podido ayudarte a tener las cosas que siempre mereciste… ¿Te encuentras bien?

El rostro del abuelo se había ensombrecido, toda su alegría se había desvanecido. De repente fui consciente, angustiada, de que parecía estar más viejo y cansado que nunca.

- Sí, no pasa nada.

- No me mientas- le rebatí, sintiendo que enfurecía por momentos- ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo?

El nuevo telescopio en un principio le había ilusionado tanto que le había hecho parecer un niño, radiante y lleno de vida. Sin embargo, esa había sido una excepción. La mayoría de las veces solía renegar de mis regalos y prefería no aceptar el dinero que le ofrecía.

- Estoy bien, Donna, no necesito que me compres nada.

El abuelo se había puesto repentinamente serio y evitaba mirarme. Yo suspiré, agotada.

- ¿De qué me sirve el dinero si no puedo compartirlo con la gente que quiero?

Silencio.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Sucede algo? ¿He… hecho algo que te haya molestado?

- ¡Claro que no!- respondió él rápidamente, forzando una sonrisa que, a pesar de ser hermosa, no era natural. Se sentó a mi lado, sobre la esterilla, y me miró a los ojos-. Nunca dudes de ti misma, Donna. Te quiero muchísimo.

- Y yo a ti- respondí, algo confusa.

El abuelo se esforzaba por ser feliz la mayoría del tiempo conmigo, pero había algo que había cambiado. Cuando le miraba atentamente a sus ojos profundos, que tantas cosas habían visto, no reconocía los ojos de antaño, chispeantes y vivaces. Ahora sus ojos estaban empapados de una extraña tristeza. A veces le sentía como si estuviera muy lejos de mí, aunque lo tuviera a un palmo de distancia. Él decía que no pasaba nada, pero yo sabía que mentía. Quería ayudarle, pero no me dejaba llegar hasta él.

- Vamos a entrar a casa, cariño. Tu madre ha hecho un bizcocho que tiene una pinta estupenda.

Me puse en pie y le di la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. El abuelo no soltó mi mano, al contrario, la apretó con más fuerza mientras bajábamos juntos la colina, en silencio, en dirección al comedor de mamá.

Pasé el día en casa, con mamá y el abuelo, y me quedé hasta que anocheció. Le pedí al abuelo que fuéramos a estrenar el nuevo telescopio y contemplásemos las estrellas que tanto añoraba, pero él me respondió que estaba muy cansado y que mejor lo dejásemos para otro día. Realmente parecía exhausto. Pensé que era mejor no discutir, así que me despedí de él con un beso y un abrazo. Le di las buenas noches a mi familia y volví a casa con Shaun.

Esa fue la última vez que vi a mi abuelo. A la mañana siguiente no despertó.


	3. Pérdida

- Lo siento mucho, Donna.

- Gracias- respondí de forma mecánica.

Hacían un día tan radiante y hermoso que el tiempo casi parecía estar riéndose de todos nosotros. El funeral de mi abuelo acababa de terminar y yo me encontraba recibiendo los pésames de todos los invitados. Shaun estaba a mi lado derecho y mamá al izquierdo.

- Era un gran hombre, Donna.

- Gracias.

La gente deambulaba en fila delante de nosotros, pero yo les miraba sin ver. Había llorado tanto que había llegado a creer que me moriría de pena, pero mi corazón había seguido latiendo, casi en contra de mi voluntad. Sin embargo, durante este día no había derramado ni una sola lágrima. La situación me parecía terriblemente irreal. Sentía que todo esto era una tomadura de pelo. El abuelo nos estaba gastando una broma. Tan solo tenía que regresar a casa, corriendo, y le encontraría en su colina, como siempre, contemplando las estrellas y guiñándome un ojo con complicidad.

El hombre que ahora yacía bajo tierra en un ataúd no era mi abuelo. No podía ser él. Mi abuelo, mi abuelo…

- Lo siento muchísimo, Donna. Wilfred te quería muchísimo.

Levanté la vista, aturdida, reconociendo la voz de la mujer que se estaba dirigiendo a mí. Era Neris. Me miraba sin burla, sin ni siquiera un remoto asomo de desprecio en sus ojos. Se trataba de ternura, compasión y mucho dolor. Incluso alguien como ella quería al abuelo. Todo el mundo quería al abuelo.

- Gracias, Neris.

Continué despidiendo a todos los invitados, agradeciéndoles sus condolencias con voz suave y apagada, deseando que se fueran para poder irme de allí y correr hacia la colina. Mi abuelo estaría allí, _tenía _que estar allí, si no yo me moriría con él…

De pronto, en el preciso instante en que creía que ya se habían ido todos los invitados, apareció el último. Se lanzó sobre mí con tanta rapidez que no pude verle la cara.

Y me dio un abrazo.

- Wilfred era un hombre brillante, Donna. Igual que tú- susurró en mi oído.

Yo apoyé mi cabeza ligeramente sobre su hombro, dejando que me estrechase entre sus brazos. Fue un abrazo tan tierno y cálido que sentí que volvía a vivir de nuevo. Oh, Dios, lo había echado tanto de menos…

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

- Una última cosa- murmuró él suavemente, tras lo que me pareció un rato demasiado corto-. Gira a la izquierda.

- Espera…

El hombre comenzó a separar lentamente sus brazos de mí, como si le costara un gran esfuerzo. Pero yo no quería que se alejara. No podía perderlo de nuevo. Si me soltaba, me caería…

- ¿Quién eres?

Se apartó con un movimiento tan ágil que el sol, hasta entonces oculto tras su cuerpo, me dio de improviso en los ojos y me obligó a cerrarlos, momentáneamente cegada. Cuando los volví a abrir ya había desaparecido.

- ¿Quién era ese hombre?- preguntó Shaun.

- No lo sé- respondí yo, perpleja. Sentía que el corazón me latía a cien por hora.

Shaun cogió un pañuelo del bolsillo y me secó con cariño las lágrimas que habían empapado mis mejillas.

Tiempo después los tres nos dirigimos a nuestro coche, silenciosos. Sostenía a mamá del brazo, que estaba mortalmente pálida. Apenas había hablado desde la muerte del abuelo. Podía comprenderla perfectamente. Ya había tenido que sufrir la muerte de su marido, y ahora se enfrentaba a la de su propio padre. Suspiré profundamente y me dije a mí misma que, si tenía que volver a ser fuerte por las dos de nuevo, como cuando murió papá, tendría que serlo. Sequé la lágrima solitaria que se había quedado sobre la punta de mi nariz y apreté su brazo con más fuerza, para que supiera que estaba allí, con ella.

Cuando llegó el momento de subir al coche, fui yo la que ocupó el asiento del conductor.

- ¿Seguro que quieres conducir?- inquirió Shaun, lanzándome una mirada preocupada.

- Sí- respondí sin dudar.

Arranqué el coche y comenzamos el viaje de regreso a casa de mamá. Shaun y yo habíamos decidido irnos a vivir una temporada con ella para que no estuviese sola.

Pronto dejamos atrás la serenidad del cementerio. Cruzamos una calle tranquila, despejada, rodeada de árboles verdes y frondosos que ocultaban el cielo y proyectaban un juego de sombras sobre la calzada. Finalmente llegamos a un cruce. Detuve el coche y miré hacia ambos lados, ligeramente aturdida.

- ¿Qué pasa, Donna?- quiso saber Shaun.

- Nada.

Activé el intermitente hacia la derecha, el camino más corto que nos llevaría por la autopista en un periquete a casa de mamá. Pero…

_Gira a la izquierda._

Ese hombre…

- Prefiero tomar otro camino- dije-. Vamos por la izquierda.

Así fue como elegí girar a la izquierda, siguiendo un tonto impulso y la advertencia de un desconocido.

Al día siguiente me enteré en las noticias de que un monumental accidente de tráfico en la autopista le había costado la vida a una veintena de personas. Había sucedido a la misma hora en que yo y mi familia deberíamos haber estado en ella, regresando a casa.


	4. Esperanza

- ¿Cómo estás esta mañana, preciosa?

- Contigo, así que estupendamente- respondí, sonriente.

Shaun comenzó a hacerme cosquillas donde sabía que tenía mi punto débil, por lo que yo me revolví sobre nuestra cama y me lancé a por él, muerta de risa. Apoyé mis manos sobre sus mejillas y le miré a los ojos.

- Eres tan condenadamente guapo…

Él me dedicó una de sus preciosas sonrisas como toda respuesta y yo le di un beso.

- Había estado pensando en una cosa- comentó él de repente.

- ¿Qué?

- Tengamos un hijo.

Estuve a punto de dar un brinco. Me separé de él y le miré con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Quieres que tengamos un niño?- le repetí, incrédula y emocionada.

- Sí- respondió él con dulzura-. Dame a una hija que sea tan maravillosa como tú y seré el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Estaba demasiado anonadada como para poder reaccionar de ningún modo. Yo, que siempre solía tener una respuesta para todo, me encontraba sin palabras, quizá por primera vez en mi vida.

- Es decir, solo si quieres- se apresuró a añadir, nervioso-. Había pensado que era el momento ideal. Pronto se cumplirá nuestro segundo aniversario de casados, en el trabajo me va mejor que nunca y, bueno…

Me abalancé a por Shaun y le callé con un beso.

- Claro que quiero tener un hijo contigo, tonto.

Shaun comenzó a reír, loco de contento, y me abrazó con fuerza. Yo era consciente de que él siempre había soñado con ser padre, desde pequeño, aunque nunca me lo había pedido. En realidad yo nunca lo hubiera esperado de él, ni de nadie. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién querría tener hijos conmigo? Era un desastre de persona que ni siquiera podía encontrar un trabajo que le durase más de tres meses. Era una inútil… pero él quería tener un hijo conmigo. Podríamos ser padres juntos. De repente me imaginé a mí misma sujetando entre mis brazos a una monada de bebé, con unos deditos minúsculos que darían ganas de comérselos. Podría ser madre…

Shaun y yo comenzamos a reírnos a la vez, ilusionados, cargados de esperanzas por el futuro.

Si era niño, sabía perfectamente qué nombre le pondría.


	5. Navidad

- Te ha salido una cana.

- ¿Dónde?

- ¡Pues en el pelo, dónde va a ser!

Me llevé una mano a mi abundante cabellera y lancé un gruñido por lo bajo. Mi madre me contempló, sonriendo con cierta malicia.

- Ya te lo advertí, Donna. Comes demasiada comida basura. No te cuidas. Y mejor no hablemos de que te sobran unos cuantos kilos…

- No empieces de nuevo- le espeté, comenzando a agobiarme.

Mi madre, sorprendentemente, decidió dejar de torturarme. Yo eché un vistazo a mi alrededor, aliviada. Habíamos salido a dar un paseo por un parque que estaba cubierto de una bella capa de nieve. Era de noche y las luces de las farolas iluminaban el camino empedrado, dándole un aspecto encantador, casi mágico. La perfecta postal de Navidad. Unos niños jugaban a unos cuantos metros bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres, haciendo muñecos de nieve.

- ¿Quieres que regresemos ya a casa?- le pregunté a mi madre.

- No- respondió ella-. Aquí se está muy bien.

- Hace frío- comenté con brusquedad.

- Yo no tengo.

- Pues yo sí.

- Te dije que te abrigases mejor.

- ¡Ya está bien, mamá!- estallé, enfureciéndome-. Deja de atacarme. Hoy es Nochebuena y no estoy de humor.

Ella me lanzó una mirada furibunda.

- Nunca te he atacado- respondió ella con una curiosa suavidad-. Yo lo hago todo pensando en tu bien. Siempre he querido lo mejor para ti… que fueras la mejor. Pero ahora estoy muy vieja.

- No es cierto.

- Sí lo es- cortó Sylvia-. Estoy vieja y cansada, Donna. Pronto llegará mi hora.

Sentí que algo muy pesado, como una losa fría, atenazándome el corazón.

- No digas eso- murmuré con un hilo de voz.

- Lo digo porque es la verdad, hija. Soy consciente de que esta es mi última Navidad. Pero no te preocupes por mí. Tengo ganas de volver a ver a tu padre, y a papá, a mamá, a la abuela…

- Para- le imploré, a punto de echarme a llorar.

- Puede que haya cometido errores- continuó-. Pero, Donna, debes de tener muy claro que todo lo he hecho… todo… pensando en tu bien. No me odies, por favor.

Mi madre agachó la vista, alicaída, y observé con asombro cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de su mirada y a recorrer su rostro surcado de arrugas.

Pasé su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

- Yo nunca podría odiarte.

Ella levantó la vista y me miró con sus ojos llorosos.

- Ojalá me hubieras dado un nieto.

Me separé de ella con la misma rapidez con la que me habría alejado del fuego. La miré con los ojos muy abiertos, tan abiertos que sentía que se me saldrían de las órbitas.

La vieja Sylvia aparecía de nuevo, soltando sus bombas. Envenenando sin apenas darse cuenta.

Me puse en pie bruscamente.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella-. Donna… ¿A dónde vas?

Comencé a caminar a paso veloz, alejándome de ella. Abandoné el camino principal de piedra y me interné en uno de tierra, o que al menos fue de tierra en un pasado cercano. Los limpiadores se habían encargado de mantener despejado el camino empedrado, pero no se habían preocupado de los menores, que ni siquiera estaban iluminados. La única luz que me guiaba era la de la luna llena y la de los edificios que se divisaban al fondo del parque.

Sin apenas darme cuenta, empecé a correr. Estaba furiosa, y no iba a llorar, no esta vez. No en Nochebuena…

No tardé en tropezar, debido a la escasa visibilidad, con un enorme pedrusco que me hizo daño en el dedo gordo del pie. Gemí de dolor. Sentí que volaba por los aires y aterrizaba estrepitosamente sobre un arbusto.

Murmuré una serie de insultos escandalosos por lo bajo.

En ese preciso instante escuché los pasos tranquilos, suaves al pisar sobre la nieve, de una persona que pasaba a mi lado. De pronto se detuvieron a escasa distancia. No podía ver nada ni a nadie, las ramitas del arbusto se habían enredado alrededor de mi rostro y si los abría corría el riesgo de herirme los ojos.

- ¿Va a ayudarme o se va a quedar ahí parado?

Silencio.

Cuando estaba a punto de murmurar otra retahíla de insultos, fui consciente de que debía estar en una posición muy indigna. Tenía el trasero en pompa, de cara al camino, y seguramente una expresión estúpida con los ojos cerrados, intentando protegerlos.

Al cabo de un rato resultó obvio que aquel estúpido o estúpida no me ayudaría. Me las tuve que apañar yo sola para liberarme del arbusto.

Cuando lo hice regresé a la senda, quitándome con impaciencia ramitas y nieve del cabello.

No lo podía creer. No había nadie.

- ¡Gracias por nada!- grité, enfureciéndome aún más.

Justo en el preciso instante en que me iba a ir, decidiendo que ya era hora de regresar a casa, me fijé en que había algo en el suelo, sobre la capa de nieve. Se trataba de una postal de un vivo color azul que resaltaba enormemente sobre el blanco impoluto de la nieve.

Era de un color azul tan… tan…

- ¿Qué es esto?- murmuré para mí misma, agachándome y recogiéndolo.

Se trataba de una postal muy simple. En la portada no había ningún elemento decorativo, tan solo ese precioso color azul que tan familiar me resultaba. Un tono azul, me dije a mí misma, que era muy parecido al de las paredes de mi habitación. La abrí y me fijé en que había unas palabras escritas en ella.

Corrí a refugiarme bajo la luz de una farola solitaria que encontré unos metros más allá y leí el escueto mensaje:

_Feliz Navidad, Donna Noble. Nunca olvides que eres brillante._

- ¿Qué demonios es esto?- estallé, exigiéndole en voz de grito una respuesta a la nada.

Porque en aquella zona del parque no había nada ni nadie… ¿O sí?

Sentía que alguien me espiaba.

- ¡Da la cara, cobarde!

Nadie la dio.

Tiré la postal al suelo y volví a recorrer la senda. Sin embargo, de repente, antes de llegar a mi destino, me arrepentí profundamente por haberme desecho de aquel trocito de papel. Sentí que comenzaba a asfixiarme. ¿Cómo había podido tirar esa postal? Era una postal para mí… de alguien que me quería. De alguien a quien quería.

¿Pero de quién?

Deshice mis pasos a toda prisa y volví al lugar al que la había tirado. Volví a cogerla y releí sus palabras con avidez.

Me sentí mucho mejor.

Volví con mi madre en son de paz. Ella, quizá consciente de que se había excedido, también estuvo más amable y cordial de lo habitual. Regresamos a casa y disfrutamos de una espléndida cena de Nochebuena gracias a Shaun, que era un cocinero fabuloso. Estuvimos toda la familia al completo, felices y sin poder parar de reír. Mi madre, la divertidísima hermana de Shaun, su marido, mis preciosos sobrinos...

¿No faltó nadie de la familia?

Me llevé una mano a la frente. Una jaqueca muy inoportuna se empeñó en intentar aguarme la cena, pero ni con esas dejé de disfrutarla. A fin de cuentas, quizá fuese la última que pasase con mamá, y quería que fuese la mejor de su vida. Quería que estuviese orgullosa de mí. ¿Sería demasiado tarde para dejar de ser una decepción para ella?


	6. Soledad

- Sigues siendo la mujer más preciosa del universo, Donna.

- Deja de repetirlo, Shaun, si no empezaré a creérmelo.

Los dos contemplábamos nuestros reflejos en el espejo del baño detenidamente, él riendo despreocupadamente, yo pensativa.

Nos habíamos convertido en dos ancianitos adorables. Al menos él resultaba adorable, yo no tenía nada claro qué pensar de mí. Mi cara estaba más arrugada que una pasa, y mi pelo había encanecido completamente. Había dejado de ser pelirroja hacía mucho tiempo. Cada vez que me encontraba ante una imagen de mí misma, me paraba a mirarla, ligeramente aturdida… ¿Cómo me había convertido tan deprisa en una anciana? Sentía que algo muy importante se me estaba escapando de entre los dedos. Era una extraña sensación, a veces un poco agobiante, que me alertaba de que se me acababa el tiempo. Pero no se refería solo al fin de mis días, de eso estaba segura. Era _algo más_.

- Eres hermosa- repitió él, dándome un beso en los labios que me siguió pareciendo tan maravilloso como el primer día.

Yo le sonreí en respuesta, no muy convencida. Shaun se despidió de mí con un nuevo beso y yo me preparé un baño caliente y relajante. Me introduje en el agua y contemplé mi cuerpo, surcado de arrugas. Era el cuerpo de una mujer mayor, de una anciana. De una abuelita sin nietos.

- Te has convertido en un fósil- murmuré, riéndome con una mezcla de diversión y tristeza.

Media hora después me sequé con una toalla, me vestí con mi pijama de ancianita y bajé al comedor del piso inferior. Shaun acababa de preparar una comida que, si era tan buena como su olor, probablemente sabría a gloria.

Nos sentamos juntos a la mesa. A pesar de que todo estaba delicioso, yo no comí mucho.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- No es nada. Es solo que hoy tengo un día un poco… tonto.

- Últimamente tienes muchos de esos.

Me miró a los ojos, alegre, y yo no pude evitar sonreírle.

- Soy una vieja chocha, Shaun, y actúo como tal.

- Estás sana y lozana como una manzana.

- Ya…

Dejé de sonreír y, de pronto, sin previo aviso, rompí a llorar. Shaun se puso en pie y me obligó a levantarme a mí también. Me abrazó con fuerza.

- ¿Qué sucede?- me preguntó, susurrando en mi oído.

Me susurras como él, pensé ridículamente. Como el hombre que me abrazó en el funeral de mi abuelo y me dijo que girase a la izquierda…

- Siento no haberme quedado nunca embarazada- murmuré en respuesta, con la voz ahogada por el llanto.

No podía ver el rostro de Shaun, pero estuve segura de que a él también se le escapó una lágrima.

- Te quiero- respondió él, sin soltarme-. Eso es todo lo que importa.

Cuando ambos estuvimos más calmados, volvimos a sentaros en nuestras respectivas sillas.

- Además, ¿por qué lo dices como si hubiera sido tu culpa, cariño?

- Porque lo fue.

- Eso no puedes saberlo. Quizá el problema fue mío. Quizá la naturaleza no quiso concedernos un hijo, no es culpa de nadie…

- No, Shaun, _sé _que el problema fue mío.

Lo sabía con espantosa claridad.

- Donna- me dijo, mirándome a los ojos y cogiéndome de las manos con ternura-. Eres la mujer de mi vida. Me has hecho muy feliz y no cambiaría ni un solo segundo a tu lado por nada del mundo. ¿Yo te he hecho feliz?

- ¡Por supuesto!- exclamé sin dudarlo.

- Entonces no hay más que hablar- sentenció él, guiñándome un ojo y volviendo a comer.

Por supuesto que había sido feliz, me dije a mí misma. Había sido feliz… ¿o iba a serlo? ¿A qué demonios estaba esperando para ser completamente feliz?

…

- ¿Le gusta este ataúd, señora?

- Sí- susurré.

El amable caballero trajeado me mostraba toda una hilera de fantásticos ataúdes de distintos colores y estilos. En realidad me daba igual dónde fuera a descansar Shaun. Al fin y al cabo los muertos no solían pedir la hoja de reclamaciones.

Me saqué un pañuelo del bolsillo y me sorbí la nariz. Me sentía exhausta, sin fuerzas ni siquiera para volver a llorar.

- Comprendo que son momentos muy duros, señora- dijo el hombre con suavidad-. Pero este ataúd me parece el más indicado para su difundo marido.

Y tanto, pensé agriamente, porque es el más caro de tu tienda.

- De acuerdo- asentí, deseando largarme de allí.

Había heredado un buen pellizco de dinero gracias a Shaun, por lo que no tendría que preocuparme por los gastos en lo que me quedaba de vida.

Le di la mano al señor y me condujo a una sala contigua para firmar una serie de papeles. Yo lo hice, aturdida. Me sentía horriblemente sola, casi todas las personas que quería habían muerto y yo me tenía que enfrentar a la muerte de mi marido sin el apoyo de nadie. Mis sobrinos vivían en España, y de vez en cuando me llamaban para comprobar cómo me encontraba, pero como es natural no podían hacerlo muy a menudo. No les culpaba. Eran buenos chicos y tenían sus vidas hechas allá, bajo el sol radiante…

En esta época hacía muchísimo frío en Londres. Sentía que mis huesos frágiles y viejos se congelaban y tiritaban con cada ráfaga de viento.

Pronto llegaría mi hora también. Me sentía igual que mi madre; ahora podía comprender a la perfección la actitud que tuvo en el parque nevado, en aquella Nochebuena que ahora se veía tan lejana… Yo también intuía que llegaba mi hora. El final del camino. Tenía unas ganas locas y ardientes de volver a ver a Shaun, a mi abuelo, a mamá, a papá, a…

¿A quién más?


	7. Despedida

- La pobre señora está muy mal.

- No creo que pase de hoy…

- Ir a comentar mi muerte a otro lado. Os estoy oyendo, arpías.

Las enfermeras dieron un pequeño brinco al escucharme, sin ser conscientes de que había estado despierta. Se disculparon atropelladamente y abandonaron la sala.

Yo me estiré penosamente y contemplé la ventana. La vista no era muy espectacular que dijéramos, puesto que daba a un callejón sin mucho atractivo. Una fina capa de lluvia caía, produciendo un sonido ligeramente hipnótico y agradable que me relajaba y me tentaba a cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Sin embargo, si me dormía, sabía que no despertaría a la mañana siguiente.

Ya llevaba unos días ingresada en el hospital. Apenas podía moverme, y sabía que muy pronto estiraría la pata. Damas y caballeros, pasen y vean el gran final de Donna Noble, pensaba con lúgubre sarcasmo. Lo mejor de mi vida había sido Shaun, yo no le había aportado nada al mundo. No le había aportado nada a nadie. Llegaba y me iba por la puerta de atrás, en silencio…

Quería cerrar los ojos. Ya era mi hora… Entonces, ¿por qué no los cerraba?

Algo me lo impedía.

O alguien.

¿Alguien?

Alguien había entrado por la puerta de mi habitación. Pero no era ninguna enfermera bocazas. Era un hombre.

Un hombre…

- ¿Doctor?- le pregunté, sin pensar. Me llevé una de mis arrugadas manos a la boca, sorprendida, y me di cuenta de que no me refería a ningún médico.

El Doctor se apoyó sobre el respaldo de mi cama. Yo le miré fijamente y, aprovechando su cercanía, le di un repaso con la mirada. Pelo oscuro, ojos verdes y chispeantes, ropa ridícula de payaso, incluso llevaba una pajarita... No le había visto en mi vida. Pero le conocía.

- ¿Quién eres?

Sus ojos verdes eran los más profundos y expresivos que jamás había visto. Estaban cargados de tanta tristeza, de un vacío tan abismal, que tuve ganas de llorar por él.

- ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

El Doctor siguió guardando silencio, sin quitarme la vista de encima.

- Sigues siendo un cobarde- murmuré.

No comprendía lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía de alguna forma lo que tenía que decir. Siempre lo había sabido.

- Era mi elección- susurré, sintiendo que lágrimas ardientes me empapaban las mejillas-. Era mi elección, Doctor, y no la respetaste…

De pronto me entró un ataque de tos. Estiré el brazo hasta la mesilla que había contigua a mi cama y cogí un vaso de agua que antes habían traído las enfermeras bocazas para mí. Bebí un pequeño sorbo, me aclaré la garganta y me empapé los labios. Luego volví a mirarle, ignorando la terrible jaqueca que comenzaba a atormentarme.

Él seguía contemplándome fijamente. Ni una sola lágrima caía por sus ojos, pero tampoco hacía falta. Los ojos más tristes del universo no necesitaban llorar para reflejar su sufrimiento, un gran sufrimiento que había estado arrastrando desde hacía tantos, tantos años…

Sentí una infinita pena por él.

- Ven aquí- le pedí, estirando mis brazos cansados con esfuerzo hacia él.

La expresión en el rostro del Doctor cambió ligeramente. Levantó una ceja.

- Quiero que me abraces- susurré, exhausta-. Los dos necesitamos un abrazo, ¿no crees?

El Doctor dudó durante un instante, pero finalmente se lanzó muy lentamente hacía mí y me rodeó con sus brazos. Yo apoyé, por segunda vez en toda mi vida, la cabeza sobre su hombro. Mi cabello blanco cayó sobre su espalda como una cascada.

Oí unos gemidos.

- ¿Estás llorando, Doctor?- le pregunté, sintiendo unas extrañas ganas de llorar también. Llorar de felicidad-. No llores, viejo amigo.

- Te he echado mucho de menos, Donna- murmuró al fin.

- Yo también- repliqué, abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que tenía, que no era mucha-. Yo también.

Finalmente nos separamos y volvimos a mirarnos a los ojos. Si había llorado o no era un misterio, porque cuando volví a contemplar de cerca sus ojos verdes eran los mismos de antes. Ojos que habían visto y padecido demasiado. Sin embargo, vi algo más en ellos.

- Eres el hombre más extraordinario que he conocido jamás- le dije-. Que Shaun me perdone, pero es la verdad. Eres maravilloso, Doctor, y también increíblemente fuerte. Mucho más que yo.

- ¡No!- exclamó él, despertando levemente de su trance-. Eres brillante, Donna Noble. No sé cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita.

- Las que hagan falta para que me lo crea- respondí, sonriéndole.

El Doctor calló de nuevo y continuó mirándome. En sus ojos había tanto amor y tanta tristeza que sentí que volvía a llorar de nuevo. A este paso estiraría la pata por deshidratación. Sin embargo, el dolor de mi cabeza también era un serio rival a tener en cuenta, cada vez iba a más…

- Me queda poco tiempo- proseguí lentamente-. Y quiero que sepas, Doctor, es muy importante que sepas, que debes seguir adelante.

De nuevo sorpresa en sus ojos. Sonreí, terriblemente cansada, pero satisfecha. Sentía que cada vez que le sorprendía era una pequeña victoria para mí.

- Tu camino todavía es muy largo, Doctor, puedo verlo. No puedes detenerte. Hay tanta gente maravillosa que te queda por conocer… tanto por vivir… Hazme un favor, ¿quieres? Vive también por mí.

Silencio nuevamente.

- Venga, Doctor, reacciona. El mundo te necesita.

- ¿Y si yo no quiero salvar más al mundo?- respondió él, de forma ligeramente infantil.

Yo reí. No fue más que una tos áspera de vieja, pero fue algo cercano a una risa.

- Claro que quieres. A mí no me engañas.

Y, por fin, logré hacerle sonreír.

- Sería imposible, Donna Noble.

Ambos sonreímos a la vez, él tímidamente y yo radiante. Estiré de nuevo mis brazos y él volvió a abrazarme. Yo reposé mi cabeza sobre su hombro por última vez y me sentí en paz conmigo misma, con el mundo y con mi mejor amigo.

- Te quiero mucho- susurró él suavemente, acariciando mi cabello nevado.

- Y yo, chico de Marte.

- No soy de Marte…

- A estas alturas, Doctor, me importa un pimiento.

Sentí la risa del Doctor sobre mi cuerpo, alegre, triste y mágica. La risa del hombre más maravilloso del universo.

- Tengo mucho sueño- susurré, bostezando. La cabeza me dolía a rabiar, pero ni siquiera me permitía pensar en ello.

- Duerme- murmuró él, estrechándome entre sus brazos con más fuerza.

- ¿Te quedarás hasta que me duerma?

- Sí. Lo prometo.

Cerré los ojos, confiando en él, y acomodé mi pequeño y enclenque cuerpo contra el suyo. Estaba preparada para irme.

- Eres brillante, Donna Noble.

Sonreí, exhalando mi último suspiro. Aquella vez sí me lo creí.


End file.
